


The most amazing things that can come from some terrible nights

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Sleepiness, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Si rigirò nel letto un altro paio di volte, pensando di aver fatto abbastanza rumore da svegliare Yuya adesso. Ma quando si voltò per guardare il più grande lo trovò che dormiva beatamente, il velo di un sorriso in viso.Idiota.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	The most amazing things that can come from some terrible nights

**The most amazing things that can come from some terrible nights**

Ci aveva provato. Sinceramente.

Erano tornati di sera tardi, avevano cenato alla svelta e poi dritti a letto, perché erano troppo stanchi anche solo per pensare di fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Yuri aveva pensato di essere abbastanza stanco da dormire per venti ore di fila, ma a quanto sembrava aveva sbagliato i suoi calcoli.

Quando aprì nuovamente gli occhi erano le tre del mattino, e non importava cos’avesse provato finora, non era riuscito a riaddormentarsi, e stava seriamente cominciando ad irritarsi.

Si rigirò nel letto un altro paio di volte, pensando di aver fatto abbastanza rumore da svegliare Yuya adesso. Ma quando si voltò per guardare il più grande lo trovò che dormiva beatamente, il velo di un sorriso in viso.

Idiota.

Yuri aveva provato con la strada semplice, e non era disposto ad arrendersi solo perché il suo ragazzo aveva il sonno più pesante del pianeta.

Strisciò verso di lui, spostandogli il braccio per andargli il più vicino possibile; poi gli baciò la mascella, ancora disposto a rendere il risveglio il meno traumatico possibile.

Yuya emise un buffo verso, effettivamente, ma i suoi occhi rimasero chiusi.

“Yuu...” cantilenò Yuri, non ottenendo che un grugnito in risposta. “Yuu, sono le otto del mattino. Siamo in ritardo per il lavoro.” disse allora, il tono sempre più irritato. “Takaki Yuya, alzati. Ha chiamato il manager, ci licenzieranno.”

Non fu così traumatico come aveva pensato Yuri, ma ottenne il giusto effetto: Yuya aprì lentamente gli occhi, confuso, e si guardò intorno.

“Yuri?” lo chiamò, assonnato. “È buio fuori, cosa...” poi aprì gli occhi un po’ meglio e si voltò per controllare l’orologio sul comodino. L’ululato che emise fu decisamente troppo acuto per qualcuno che si era appena svegliato nel cuore della notte, pensò Yuri.

“Scusa.” disse, senza suonare affatto dispiaciuto.

“Scusa?” ripeté Yuya, strabiliato. “Sono le tre e mezza del maledetto mattino, Yuri. Che problemi hai?” si lamentò, afferrando il cuscino e premendoselo sul viso. “Torna a dormire. E sta’ zitto.” gli ordinò, la voce ammortizzata.

“Ma è esattamente quello il punto, Yuuyan.” gli disse Yuri, cercando di essere il più convincente possibile. “Non riesco a dormire. C’ho provato, e non ci riesco. Quindi ho pensato...”

Yuya allontanò il cuscino e gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

“Quindi hai pensato di svegliarmi per condividere il dolore?” chiese, caustico. “Adesso sceglie di essere romantico.” bofonchiò, ma si sollevò un po’, guardandolo. “Perché non riesci a dormire?” gli chiese, palesemente irritato.

“Non lo so.” Yuri scrollò le spalle. “Stavo dormendo e mi sono svegliato. Ho solo bisogno che mi faccia un po’ di compagnia, Yuu. Non posso addormentarmi se mi concentro troppo sul fatto che no riesco a dormire, mi serve solo una distrazione.” gli chiese, avvicinandosi finché Yuya non cedette e aprì le braccia per fargli spazio.

“Una distrazione, eh?” ripeté, suonando quasi divertito. “Avevi in mente qualcosa?”

Yuri gli fece un sorrisetto, e una frazione di secondo più tardi aveva le labbra sulle sue.

Si spostò in modo tale da essere steso su di lui, e Yuya poteva quasi giurare di averlo sentito fare le fusa quando cominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena. Si tirò un po’ indietro, ridacchiando.

“Non riesco a capire se mi stia baciando perché sei sveglio o se sia sveglio perché volevi baciarmi.” prese in giro il più piccolo, tracciandogli il profilo del naso con un dito.

“Non farti idee strane. Ti avrei potuto baciare in pieno giorno, mi piacerebbe davvero prendere un po’ di sonno in questo momento.” ribatté Yuri con una smorfia.

“Oh, certo che ti piacerebbe prendere qualcosa.” rispose Yuya, ghignando, e si affrettò a baciarlo prima che il più piccolo potesse ucciderlo.

Continuarono in quel modo per un’eternità, e Yuri si era quasi dimenticato di come fosse cominciata; continuò a baciare Yuya con enfasi, facendosi sempre più azzardato, le sue mani che si avventuravano lungo il petto del più grande, alternando momenti in cui rimaneva fermo e lasciava che Yuya lo baciasse, e presto tutto quello a cui poté pensare fu la bocca del proprio ragazzo e nient’altro.

Si mise su un lato, portando le braccia al collo di Yuya e tirandoselo di nuovo vicino, iniziando a baciare lungo la sua mandibola e il collo, godendosi i gemiti strozzati del più grande.

“Yu...” si lamentò Yuya, portando una mano al suo viso e costringendolo a risollevarsi. “Sono quasi le quattro del mattino. La sveglia è fra meno di tre ore. Non esagerare.” sibilò, poi si protese a baciarlo più lentamente, con meno urgenza di quella del più piccolo.

Mentre lo baciava, comunque, mentre sentiva la lingua di Yuri contro la propria e la sua pelle così vicina, non poté farci niente. Spinse i fianchi verso il più piccolo in un movimento involontario, e sapeva che Yuri non aveva mancato di notarlo.

Allora Yuya lasciò che le mani scivolassero più in basso all’orlo della maglietta di Yuri, lasciandole muovere sotto di essa in una carezza lenta, ma non ottenne reazioni da Yuri, che continuò a rimanere perfettamente immobile, la lingua e le labbra che si muovevano adesso più lentamente contro la bocca di Yuya.

E lì Yuya si accorse di cosa stesse succedendo, e imprecò tra i denti.

“Non osare.” disse, a voca abbastanza alta. “Non osare addormentarti adesso, Chinen Yuri.” si allontanò e vide Yuri con gli occhi chiusi spostarsi per mettersi più comodo sul cuscino.

“Non sto dormendo.” biascicò, e il suo tono diceva l’esatto contrario.

“Yuri, mi hai svegliato perché ti distraessi. E adesso sono chiaramente io quello che è...” fece una smorfia. “Distratto.”

Yuri si voltò dall’altra parte, agitando un braccio in sua direzione.

“Domattina. ‘notte, Yuuyan.” masticò le parole, e furono le ultime che udì Yuya.

Tipico.

~

Yuya si svegliò qualche ora più tardi, un poco prima che suonasse la sveglia.

Strisciò verso Yuri, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alla vita e scuotendolo.

“Buongiorno.” disse, sbadigliando.

Yuri impiegò un po’ di tempo, ma alla fine riuscì ad aprire gli occhi ed emettere un suono sconnesso, voltandosi a guardarlo.

“Buongiorno.” gli disse, sorridendo. “Non abbiamo sentito la sveglia??” chiese, preoccupato.

Yuya allungò il collo per controllare l’orologio digitale sul comodino e scosse la testa.

“No, abbiamo ancora venti minuti prima di doverci alzare.” lo informò.

“Ottimo.” Yuri si accoccolò contro di lui e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. “Posso dormire ancora un po’.”

Yuya ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Non credo proprio, Yu.” gli mormorò in un orecchio, mordicchiandogli il lobo. “È mattina adesso. È tempo di finire di distrarmi.”

Chinen aprì di nuovo gli occhi e fece una smorfia.

“Oh. Quindi non l’ho sognato.” commentò.

Yuya spinse i fianchi in avanti, scoccandogli un’occhiata maliziosa.

“Ti sembra un sogno?” chiese, sorridendo.

Yuri si sollevò un po’, stiracchiandosi e guardandolo negli occhi.

“Suppongo che possiamo lavorarci.” dichiarò, spostandosi per montare a cavalcioni del più grande.

Yuya rimase immobile e si godette la ricompensa per non averlo ucciso qualche ora prima.

Era decisamente un fidanzato fantastico.


End file.
